


two birds on a wire

by WritingForFood



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Gym Owners!Adam and Sara, Gymnast!Andrew, M/M, Spectator!Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: steven makes eye contact with a gymnast who shares the same interest he holds





	two birds on a wire

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot!

"This is going to suck!"

"You haven't even gave it a second though, you dork," Jen complained, slapping Steven's foot playfully as she dragged him by the leg out of his bed. Clinging onto his blankets for dear life, he eventually ended up on the floor but so did the blanket, comforting his landing. It'd all came on so suddenly. Upon getting back from work all Steven wanted to do was get in his pyjamas, eat ice cream and marathon the new season of _Grace and Frankie_. Jen was rudely interrupting his Friday night. With that, exactly? To see some guy he's never even heard of do gymnastics? Steven groaned. "Now that you're on the floor, I expect you to get dressed. Sara gave me these tickets because she knows you never get out the apartment!"

"Hey, I go to work." Steven objected, raising a finger from his comfy burrow. Jen jokingly began poking him with her foot and he began giggling. "My ribs! Stop it, fowl demon!"

"Then get dressed! We haven't done anything nice in forever." Jen laughed back, folding her arms as she began attempting to convince him now. Steven rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend was oblivious to this and rolled out of the blankets. When he stood up, Jen clapped and walked out of the room to grab her boots. Steven didn't think a gymnasium would recquire much formality so he threw on an old shirt and a not too shabby pair of jeans along with some sleek sneakers. In a few minutes, he was handed his ticket to their destination. He grinned.

'The Rubianchi Palace'. Rather odd name for a gym, he thought.

Following Jen out of their apartment, they took a quick taxi ride to the gym and had a conversation on how to pronounce the gymnast's last name. Laughter and confusion was induced. When arriving, they entered and traversed the crowds for their seat in the bleachers. The building was packed and was filled with mumbling and an excited aura that was convincing Steven to join it. He noticed Jen wave to a woman off by the side of the bleachers. She was rather short with multicoloured hair and a very fancy beige suit, that somehow matched, which Steven found nice. She was accompanied by a man who was taller than her with a stylish haircut and beard, and he was also wearing a suit but it was dark blue. Steven asked who they were and she told him that it was Sara Rubin and Adam Bianchi, who owned the place. Steven knew of Sara's existence, and appreciated her giving him a ticket, but he found it better seeing her in person. He'd only heard about Adam in the taxi.

In the middle of the stadium was a large set of gymnastics equipment, containing items such as balancing beams, mats, rings, bars of different heights and much more. Steven was really impressed with the set and was expecting a really short and slim man to come bouncing out behind Sara and Adam, all excited. That wasn't the case.

* * *

Adam felt something pulling at the back of his suit and instantly stopped inspecting the crowd and turned around, with Sara following his actions. Andrew stood before them, bouncing nervously on the spot, dressed in his leotard and sweat pants. Before either of his managers had a moment to ask him anything, he spoke, "is it big? I can't believe people came here just for me..."

"This is our first packed stadium in a while, Andrew. We're proud of you," Sara admitted with a smile, giving him a comforting pat and a reassuring nod. Adam agreed.

"You're going to kill it out there. Break a leg!"

"I do gymnastics, Adam!"

"Sorry. Good luck!"

Andrew smiled weakly and took a step back as the audience began shouting compliments and clapping as they awaited his arrival. He was a gymnast, he was flexible, he was going to do great. It was in his blood. It was a passion of his, nothing could stop him in this moment. After zoning out, trying to tell himself that it'd be fine, a hand brought him back to reality. Sara rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Go get 'em, sweetheart."

Off he went. Breaking into a run, the man was soon on the central mat, flipping and twirling in the air before landing lightly on his feet like a golden dove. Wafting his blonde hair out of the way, the crowd amassed in the stars as Andrew began successfully accomplishing a variety of routines. Besides Steven, Jen was rooting and screaming in excitement but Steven sat back, his jaw dropping in astonishment as he spectated the beauty that moved elegantly in front of him. It seemed to him that time had slowed as he analysed every body part that danced in the air before beginning a new move once more. Before he could blink, Andrew was on the rings, spinning and turning, with his legs splitting to assist him.

Through everyone's eagerness and excitement, Steven was sure that Andrew noticed him staring as their eyes connected. He caught the tiniest glimpse of a smirk before the man was off again, jumping along a beam. Perking up, his hand patted Jen's to grab her attention. Jen sat down and looked at him with concern as his face showed no emotion. "I love him."

Jen laughed. "What?"

"He's so good. He's just... Brilliant."

"I told you in the taxi. Sara and Adam hire and train the best. They think this guy is their best gymnast. He even has a shot at winning a state championship," she replied. "Why don't you visit him tomorrow?"

Steven smiled and his eyes darted to Andrew. The man didn't break a sweat as he twirled on one foot. "I think I will."

* * *

A half hour passed and Andrew took a bow as the audience stood up and applauded. He didn't take his eyes of the mysterious silver haired boy in the stands as he walked towards his managers who both wore toothy grins proudly. They greeted him with open arms upon arrival and he didn't fully take in that he was being hugged as his mind did flips, distracting him from the compliments he was recieving.

"You did absolutely amaz-"

"Who was that?" Andrew asked, interrupting Sara who was speaking. Adam and Sara shared a confused glance before following Andrew's eyes.

"Oh! Steven!"

"Or Jen?"

"It'd be Steven, Sara."

"Good point. Jen is gay."

"I am too," Andrew blushed, rubbing his cheeks as Steven left with everyone else as the show ended. "Do you think he noticed me?" Andrew questioned, sputtering. Sara giggled, whilst Adam rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did. The show was literally called 'Andrew Ilnyckyj: Gymnastics'."

"Oh my god, he noticed me..." Andrew mumbled, shuffling his feet. Sara snorted.

* * *

"DID HE NOTICE ME?" Steven nearly yelled, shaking Jen's arm upon arrival at their apartment. Jen was chuckling, tossing their keys onto the kitchen counter as she dumped herself onto their couch. Steven had been rambling for about twenty minutes and Jen couldn't stop laughing about how intrigued he'd become over a gymnast who he found boring at first but thought was beautiful later. "WE MADE EYE CONTACT!"

"Right, right... Stevie." Jen held her stomach, watching him pace around the room. "If you made eye contact, go see him tomorrow like I said. You'll have something to talk about."

"T-Tomorrow?" Steven asked, perplexed.

"He trains on Saturdays."

"Oh. Okay!" Steven nodded, kicking off his shoes as he jogged into his bedroom. Sitting at his bed, he switched on his nearby laptop and began searching for 'The Rubianchi Palace' and was ecstatic when he realised they had a website. Instantly, he clicked the gymnasts' page and Andrew held his comfortable place at the top, doting three gold medals hung around his neck. His page was the longest out of all the other gymnasts, with paragraphs explaining his achievements and what he plans to do with his future. When reading that he could possibly compete for their country in the next _Olympics_ , his jaw dropped in surprise. "He's good..."

Most of his night was watching Andrew's videos on _YouTube_ and researching about his past events, oblivious to the fact that someone was also stalking his social media. Eventually, Jen had to put a stop to his stalking with a giggle, dragging him into their living room for pizza before they retired for sleep.

In the morning, Steven woke up bright and early and stayed as silent as possible to not wake up his roommate. Quickly showering, Steven brushed his teeth and changed into some better clothes than last night before leaving their apartment. It was only a short walk to the palace, which confused Steven on why they took a taxi the previous night. Shrugging it off, he entered and snook by Sara behind the desk who had her back turned as he ducked into the stadium. There he was.

Front and centre was Andrew performing a routine which contained fast movements with his legs spinning around as he held himself above a balance beam. Steven didn't dare think to stop him so he simply took a seat in the bleachers nearby. What he saw, intruding on perfection was rather reckless. Andrew had lifted himself off and was beginning to dance in the middle of the large mat, spinning and flipping, and Steven wondered how well he'd be at ice skating with moves like his. Without breaking a sweat, Andrew was moving around the mat like a twirling ballerina in a wind-up box, enchanting to watch and leaving people desperate to watch again.

Suddenly, Andrew tripped off his own feet and in mid-air he fell to the ground with a thud. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his ankle. Steven, however, stood up and began clapping viciously since he had loved what he just saw. Andrew looked up and went red.

"Oh my gosh, that was so nice to watch. You're like, the best, man."

In reply, Andrew stood up and took a bow. Steven giggled and ran down the bleacher stairs towards him. "Hi."

"Hello. You're Steven, right?"

"Yeah! And you're Andrew. Wait- how'd you know my name?"

"Uh," Andrew bit his lip. "Adam told me."

"You're cute," Steven couldn't help but laugh at how the shorter man was easily flustered. When complimented, Andrew blushed even more and tried to hide his face by pulling up his shirt. "I saw you perform last night."

"I saw you."

Steven grinned and it was his turn to be embarrassed, turning a slight shade of pink. His response was to take Andrew's hand and lead him to the balance beam to sit on. "I feel like I connected with you. When you stared at me in your dance."

"I felt the same thing," Andrew admitted, taking a seat next to him.

"Really?"

"Yes. You distracted me. You were, really good looking."

"Aww, Andrew!"

"Shut up."

They broke into a fit of giggles and Steven took and held Andrew's hand, giving it a squeeze and a soft peck on the knuckle. "I know we've just met, but could I ask you something."

"Of course," Andrew nodded. "Anything for a fan."

"Well, could you grant this fan's dream wish by going on a date with me?"

Andrew smirked, resting his head on Steven's shoulder. "I'll definitely go on a date with you. Anything for a cute boy."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rather disappointed with the ending and might edit it at a later time but for now, it's good! thanks for reading, be sure to leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
